moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Reset
PsiCorps Russia |side2 = China Pacific Front |goal1 = Protect the Palace Purge all information about mind control and cloning tech from the Soviet Weapons Protocol |goal2 = Destroy Russian forces |commanders1 = * Two PsiCorps proselytes * Unknown Russian commander |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * PsiCorps Troopers * Most Russian arsenal |forces2 = Most Chinese and Pacific Front arsenals |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Medium |music = Aenigmata (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Brain Reset is the fourth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background One of Yuri's spies was currently hacking the Russian Weapons Protocol inside one of the Soviet Palaces in Primorsky Krai. He was attempting to destroy all files related to mind control technology within the protocol in order to prevent the Soviets from using their technology against them. However, the Chinese were the problem. They were already attacking Russia with the support of some Pacific Front forces. They had almost reached the location of the Palace and PsiCorps may not have another chance at purging the Weapons Protocol if the Chinese manage to destroy it before their spy is done with the hacking. As a last resort, Yuri managed to cut off communications between this base and the Soviet's central command, so that the local forces were not informed about the new orders regarding the fate of PsiCorps Troopers. After a squad of their operatives were in position, two proselytes began to to stall the Chinese advance with until their spy would finish with his work. Events The Sino-Pacific Front forces had already assembled in the south and were ready to go north. This made the Russian allies get into a bit panic even the oil barrels in the base had not transferred on time. Twelve PsiCorps Troopers have already stood by on the west side of the road and were preparing to disrupt the internal position of the Sino-PF forces. They tried to make some progress at the southern gateway, but to no avail: the air defense forces of the allies could not intercept the Cargo Planes deep in the core area, so that the enemy paratroopers could even overbear the base and cut off the connection between North and South; The enemy also used the tactics of having Foxtrots aim at the barrel and Zephyrs aimed at the Zephyrobot next to the barrel, easily eliminating almost all defenses except the north. When PsiCorps' data clearance time was about 27 minutes left, their two team of Engineers also came to serve the Palace maintenance. Two proselyte decided to change their tactics: to abandon everything and only keep the Palace intact - anyway, the reputation of their leaders in the command center, Yuri, had been lost long. Then the PsiCorps Troopers became the only decisive forces that could guard the Palace. They took control of some Eradicators and a Battle Tortoise. They also controlled several Sentinels to intercept the Pacific Front's Rocketeers. More and more enemy forces flock here, even the Kirov Airships and Dragonflies. However, thanks to these PsiCorps Troopers, their agent completed his removal work after more than ten minutes. In the end, two proselyte's troops quietly fled here. Aftermath When the Soviet General had a battle with general Xiu Rong Wu, he suddenly received emergency information: Someone invaded the database, deleted all PsiCorps-related materials, and he himself naturally lost the rights to use Psychic Sensor, Cloning Vats and Giant Squid. Yuri's removal of these materials left behind in the database shows that since he has no chance of regaining trust, he and the Russian officials have parted ways and gone alone. Difficulty changes Easy * Countdown before agent finishes sabotage: 30:00 * Large amounts of crates will appear on the map. Normal * Countdown before agent finishes sabotage: 36:00 * A few of crates will appear on the map. Mental * Countdown before agent finishes sabotage: 45:00 * No crates appear at all. Trivia * The Russian AI-controlled ally uses purple and magenta color instead of red, due to the settings limit of cooperative missions. Notes zh:失忆 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions